


Making Your Mark

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Shiro frowned as he studied the line of red and purplish marks up the side of his throat in the mirror.  "There is an imbalance of power in this relationship."  He said flatly, turning to face his boyfriend in bed.Zarkon looked up from the data-pad he was reading, blinking in surprise.  "Whatever do you mean, love?""I mean," Shiro crossed the room and climbed onto the enormous bed, crawling up Zarkon's body until he could sit on his lap.  It put him... well, not quite at eye-level, but close enough.  "That it isn't fair thatyouget to leave all the marks on me you like, and I can't do the same to you."  He lowered his voice and smiled softly as he leaned closer, letting him know he wasn't actually upset about anything.(Zarkon has pretty thick skin.  Shiro has dull human teeth.  But they work out a solution)(forArka)





	Making Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolivans (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> This was a commission for the lovely [Arka](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)! If you like Galra and you're not following him, you're missing out, because his art is phenomenal. Thanks for the commission, friend! This was based on [this](https://xxxblackpaladin.tumblr.com/post/173984205500/pls-consider-shiro-trying-to-bite-zarkons-thick) post.

Shiro frowned as he studied the line of red and purplish marks up the side of his throat in the mirror.  "There is an imbalance of power in this relationship."  He said flatly, turning to face his boyfriend in bed. 

Zarkon looked up from the data-pad he was reading, blinking in surprise.  "Whatever do you mean, love?"  

"I mean," Shiro crossed the room and climbed onto the enormous bed, crawling up Zarkon's body until he could sit on his lap.  It put him... well, not quite at eye-level, but close enough.  "That it isn't fair that  _you_ get to leave all the marks on me you like, and I can't do the same to you."  He lowered his voice and smiled softly as he leaned closer, letting him know he wasn't actually upset about anything.

"You are welcome to try," Zarkon pointed out, a hint of amusement coloring his words as he set the data-pad aside to rest his hands on Shiro's waist.

Shiro sighed and let his chin drop to his chest.  "I  _have_."  Even after the emperor took off his suit of red and gray armor, the man was far from defenseless; most of his body was covered in thick, hard skin, almost like the scutes of an alligator.  The skin was fairly pliable, but felt like the leather of a baseball mitt, and that was on the  _soft_  sections.  The harder sections, like those covering the back of his head and neck, down his back, along his shoulders and arms... that skin was made up of rigid osteoderms, or plates of bone covered in scale.  That, plus the fact that his neck was made of dense, solid muscle, had so far made it impossible for any nibbling or even full-on chomping on Shiro's part to leave a mark.  He had tried.  

"Are you not content enough to wear my marks?"  Zarkon purred, an enormous hand coming up to softly stroke the length of Shiro's neck, the tip of his claw tracing lightly over the hickeys left there.  "I thought you liked them.  You always writhe and whine so beautifully when I mark you..."

A pleasant shiver ran up Shiro's spine at the memory.  He did indeed enjoy that.  "I just want to be able to return the favor."  He leaned in to lay a kiss just below the pointed ear.  "I want to leave marks on you, so that everyone can see you're mine."  He trailed his lips down the leathery scales covering the side of his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin as he went.  Zarkon hummed an agreeable sound and his hands came to rest on Shiro's waist, thumbs stroking his skin, but other than that, he didn't react much; no hitching breath, no whines, no squirming... not any of the reactions Shiro himself had when Zarkon gave his neck the same treatment with his sharp incisors and long, prehensile tongue.  

Shiro pulled back to check his progress.  The skin was slick with spit, but the grayish-purple coloration was the same as ever.  "This isn't working."  

"It would seem not." Zarkon agreed, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Could you even feel that?"  Shiro looked at him.

"I must admit, I could not."     

Shiro groaned and let his head fall onto Zarkon's bone-plate-covered shoulder with a  _thunk_  that rattled his brain.  Ow, not his best decision there... 

"Perhaps you are thinking about it too narrowly."  Zarkon said, sliding his hand up and down Shiro's spine and leaving a trail of warmth.  "My neck is naturally well-protected, but are there not other places you could mark me?"  His other hand came up to cup Shiro's cheek and draw him closer to press a kiss to the slightly-red patch on his forehead from striking his shoulder.  

"Hmm," Shiro sat back and considered the Galra in front of him, eyes traveling up and down his body.  He put his hands on broad, armored shoulders and pushed until Zarkon let himself fall back onto the pillows, Shiro not far behind.  He drew him into a kiss, running his hands along the back of his head where the hard, ridged plates overlapped with little points like a razor-backed turtle.  Conversely, his lips were remarkably soft, compared to the rest of him.  He had a few small, hard points over the corners of his lips, not fangs but plates of keratin protecting his mouth, and behind his lips, sharp, pointed teeth.  But Shiro's target was between that; the softer, pliable skin of his lips.  

Shiro laid more fully on Zarkon's broad chest, knowing his weight was barely noticeable to the much-larger Galra, and kissed him more fully.  He alternated between long, deep kisses and teasing nips to his lips, starting out light but digging his teeth in more firmly when he felt Zarkon rumble in satisfaction below him.  Meanwhile, Zarkon's hands were far from still, always smoothing over Shiro's skin, claws running tantalizingly light over the knobs of his spine.  One hand slipped down to the swell of his ass and tugged him closer, and the resulting friction of Shiro's cock rubbing over the plating of Zarkon's stomach made his head spin and a moan slip from his lips to Zarkon's.  The hand dipped under the waistband of Shiro's pants and massaged the meat of his ass.  

Shiro pulled back to inspect his work, beaming when he found that Zarkon's kiss-bitten lips were a slightly darker shade of purple than before and swollen.  Emboldened with his success, he sought out his next target.  There, the softer skin under his chin...  He swooped down and kissed the crease of his chin and jaw before biting it.  Zarkon let out a low rumble and tipped his head back further, arching up into Shiro.  

When he had finally –  _finally –_ succeeded in leaving a dark bruise on the already-purple skin of his throat, high up where his chin met his neck, Shiro shifted down his body and ran his hands over the thick skin, searching for any other soft spots in the armor.  He ended up leaving a line of love-bites at the junction of his leg where the tough hide of his thigh transitioned into smaller, softer scales at the joint before the hard plating that protected his stomach, and in doing so quickly discovered that those portions of skin were much more sensitive than the rest of the armored skin, based on the way Zarkon moaned under him and arched into his ministrations.  

Shiro smirked against the bruise he was working into the joint of his thigh and pelvis, already working a couple fingers into Zarkon's tight, wet heat.  Zarkon pushed a hand through his hair, holding back the longer white strands while his claws scratched lightly at the scalp as Shiro worked on nipping his way over to the massive purple cock that was straining against his stomach.  He covered his teeth with his lips and sank down over the head, bobbing his head to slide down the plated length, humming as he went and slipping another finger inside Zarkon to stretch him further.  Zarkon sighed and spread his legs a little wider, letting Shiro settle between his thighs.

When Shiro had him rolling his hips up into his hand, he removed his fingers and lined up his own cock.  Shiro groaned as he pushed into the tight, wet heat, and Zarkon tipped back his head and let out a shuddering breath.  As tough and armored as his skin was, his inner walls were very,  _very_ sensitive.  Shiro went slowly, thrusting shallowly to work himself in deeper with every movement.  He lifted one of Zarkon's massive legs to rest it over his shoulder, opening him up further.  Turning his head to the side, he sought out the softer scales behind his knee, biting down hard as he thrust deep into Zarkon and making him cry out.  Doing it again and finishing it up with a hard suck had the Galra arching up and coming all over his chest.  Shiro grinned and released the skin from his teeth, thrusting a few more times before finishing inside Zarkon as well.  He pulled out after a few moments, regretting that he didn't have a knot like Zarkon's to tie them together, and laid down beside him with his head on his broad chest while the two of them caught their breaths.  

"That was... unexpectedly enjoyable."  Zarkon ran a hand over Shiro's hair.  "I see why you are so fond of it."  

Shiro looked up and located the mark he had left on the crease of his chin and throat, pouting slightly.  It wouldn't really be visible unless his head was tipped back, which the emperor never did outside of the privacy of their bedroom.  "No one is going to be able to see these, after all."  He sighed.  

"Perhaps not," Zarkon acknowledged.  He propped his leg up, showing off the bites along his Adonis line and the back of his knee.  "But I will feel them with every step, I assure you."

Shiro grinned.  "Good enough for me."          

**Author's Note:**

> (BONUS SCENE)   
> Zarkon: "I have very thick skin."   
> Shiro, deadpan: "Physically, yes, but emotionally? Last week you cried about snakes."   
> Zarkon: "they don't have any arms!" 
> 
> ~~I totally didn't use this as an excuse to watch a bunch of reptile/armadillo episodes of Brave Wilderness to get info on various skin types... also it turns out things with scutes/osteoderms don't bruise but shhh alien space magic~~
> 
> This was fluffy and fun to write, thanks for the opportunity, Arka! 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. Thanks for reading!


End file.
